


Loneliness in Fear

by Venn_KaiAgram



Series: A House For One [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After Cursed Child, Angst, Attempt at Humor (Again I think I'm hysterical), Bad Jokes (I mean I think they're funny), Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Experimentation, Faking Emotions, Gen, Harry Potter fandom - freeform, Implied/Referenced Human Experimentation, Jakob is a bean, Major Original Character(s), Original Characters - Freeform, Pain, Pretending, Sad Backstories, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Stereotypes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 08:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venn_KaiAgram/pseuds/Venn_KaiAgram
Summary: After defeating Septimus, Jakob Nine is terrified that he's next. He knows that he won't disappear like the rest of them, but he's afraid of losing control of the strange power he and twelve others had and hurting his friends. As a result, he pretends he's alright while he tries to help Adelaide change the way Hogwarts views the Slytherin house.*cough cough*I'm bad a summaries*cough cough*





	Loneliness in Fear

The air was damp and warm, he was sweating, and everything inside of him hurt. 9 tried to make out what was around the room but everything was completely dark. No one was there, no one would remember him if he curled up and let it overtake him, but if he gave in and allowed himself to go the pain would stop. Something inside of him didn’t want to disappear like number 6 and 4. Their bodies had collapsed under the weight of this new found power. The thought of his body giving out next terrified him.

There was a click and the lights blared to life. 9 scrunched his eyes and watched as one of the men in white coats entered the room. They called out and number 2 and 3 exited the room. 9 quickly glanced down at his lap to see 7 sleeping peacefully before the lights went off again.

Only one number could survive, each of them knew that, but that didn’t stop each number from finding another to stay close to. Having the other there always gave them comfort. 9 barely ever slept since 7 took all of his heat every night, but he didn’t mind. As long as the other felt comfortable and the little amount of security any of them could feel that was enough to keep 9 going.

Screams echoed down the hallway and 7 rolled over with a groan. Everything shifted and Jakob was standing in the Forbidden Forest watching as Septimus slowly disappeared. His body slowly evaporated into the golden light Jakob had watched eleven others become. He knew his friends were watching him, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t keep a few tears from slipping down his face. He quickly wiped them away before turning to face his three friends.

Then there was a prolonged sound as if someone had flatlined and medics were rushing around the room grabbing various tool to try to start Adelaide’s heart again. Cecillia was on her feet screaming Adelaide’s name as Nitesh tried to get her awake.

Everything went dark again and 9 reached out to run his fingers through 7’s hair. In the end, both of them hadn’t been able to survive no matter how many times they had promised each other to pull through together, no matter how many times they vowed to protect each other, in the end, it had amounted to nothing. In the end, one could only remain. In the end, he had been left by himself once again.

…

Jakob groaned as his eyes fluttered open. Had he fallen asleep? Cecillia was going to kill him. She and Luke had gone to get some food and he had been supposed to monitor Adelaide to make sure nothing happened. If she was hurt in some way because he had fallen asleep he was never going to hear the end of it.

He lifted up his head and his eyes met a pair of dark blue eyes with small green flecks. Jakob blinked multiple times as his brain slowly began to process again.

“‘Sup?” Adelaide asked.

“A-Adelaide,” Jakob stammered. “Y-you’re awake! The doctors said you wouldn’t wake up for a few more days. How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Her gaze drifted to the window and her eyes glazed over. A force tugged at Jakob’s gut. What was wrong? “How can you smile like that?”

Jakob’s brows narrowed. Why wouldn’t he smile? She was alive so he had every reason to be happy? What would make him sad? His friends were alive and he hadn’t caused their death because of his naivety. Alive… “Oh!” Jakob yelled and Adelaide jumped. “Luke’s alive don’t worry about it.”

Adelaide’s eyes widened. “What? But he was hit with the killing curse.”

“Yeah, but he has some sort of resistance to it I believe-”

“My body absorbs it, excuse you,” Luke’s voice rang out. Jakob spun around to see Luke standing in the doorway with his hands on his hips.

Luke’s lips were pressed tightly together and his eyebrows were raised. Luke’s shoulders were squared, it looked like he had stopped to get his ginger hair trimmed, his chestnut eyes glimmered in the lighting, and his olive skin tone went with his hair color as wonderfully as ever. Jakob glanced back at Adelaide who looked so relieved she seemed ready to burst into tears.

“Come out here and help us, Lukas!” Cecillia screamed from outside.

“Lukas?” Adelaide asked.

“It’s my full first name,” Luke explained, “I don’t like being called by it though.”

“Lukas Tushar Velitick, get your butt out here, now!”

“Tushar?” Jakob asked. He couldn’t keep a smug smile from spreading across his face.

Luke glared at him. “Shut up, Tushar is...my mother has an interesting taste in names, alright?”

“Sure thing,” Adelaide said with a wink.

“Lukas!” Cecillia screamed again.

“I’m coming!” Luke yelled back. He walked out the door and reemerged at the entrance helping Cecillia and Adelaide’s older brother carry in a bucket full of books. Cecillia was sweating and Nitesh looked like he was about to drop the bucket. Cecillia's dark brown hair was now a long bob and her bangs were pinned back with a bobby pin to reveal her stormy gray eyes.

“What are you doing?” Adelaide asked in a confused voice.

Cecillia stood straight up and let go of the bucket. Nitesh gasped as he nearly dropped it. “You’re awake!” Cecillia said gleefully.

“Miss Amari,” Nitesh pleaded.

“Oh,” Cecillia grabbed the bucket again and smiled apologetically. “These are a bunch of the book Nitesh said you either liked or hadn’t finished yet.”

“You went to my house?” Adelaide asked.

“No, Nitesh brought them,” Cecillia replied.

Adelaide turned to Nitesh but he didn’t return eye contact. “Okay, you don’t have a license, how did you get them here.”

“That doesn’t mat-” Nitesh said.

“My mom picked us up,” Luke said. They exchanged looks and Jakob swore he could almost see them having a small conversation through expressions.

“So you went to my house?” Adelaide choked.

Luke smirked. “The best part was watching your mother's expression slowly change from a smile to as if she had just witnessed the greatest sin when I walked through the door.”

“I’m going to give her a heart attack one of these days,” Nitesh sighed.

“I doubt it’s going to be you, the most innocent child of the family, who’s going to be the cause of the heart attack,” Adelaide chortled.

“You’d be surprised by all of the crap I put her through,” Nitesh said. Adelaide raised her eyebrows as if to challenge him.

Something felt off to Jakob. He narrowed his eyes slightly and Nitesh’s royal blue aura formed around him. It seemed drawn towards Adelaide. A small sliver of the color started to stream towards her and-

“Stop looking at my aura Nine,” Nitesh’s voice suddenly rang through his head.

Jakob snapped to attention, a small amount of heat rose to his cheeks, and he muttered an apology before quickly looking to the ground. He couldn’t help but be a little embarrassed, viewing other wizard and witches’ auras, was almost as natural as breathing to Jakob. Whenever he did, most people either didn’t know he had the capability to see auras or couldn’t tell when he was using it. But not Nitesh, Adelaide’s brother always knew and he didn’t even have to look at Jakob to know.

“Anyway, mom wanted me to tell you, Adelaide, that she has a family business trip she’s going to be on during the month of August,” Nitesh said. “We’re supposed to go to Diagon Alley without her and purchase this year's school books during that time.”

Adelaide narrowed her brow. “Let me guess, she was too busy to come tell me this herself so she sent her little lap dog to do it for her?”

Nitesh sighed and his eyes softened. “Believe whatever you want,” he said, “but she’s having about thirteen existential crises’ at the moment since she found out about your friendship with Luke, Cecillia, and Jakob. She keeps muttering to herself, ‘it’s just a phase, it’s just a phase’. So when you see her try not to be so hard on her okay?”

Adelaide growled and looked away from him. “Not until she apologizes for trying to kill my friend. Speaking of which, what you mean by your body absorbs the killing curse?”

Jakob turned to Luke who was silent. No one spoke. Cecillia snapped her fingers in front of Luke’s face and the Gryffindor boy turned to her. “What?” Cecillia pointed at Adelaide. “Oh! What?”

“What do you mean by your body absorbs the killing curse?” Adelaide repeated.

“Uh, I-um, nothing,” Luke said. Adelaide quirked an eyebrow and Luke began to sink into his seat. “Exactly what it sounds like. I absorb it.”

“But what happens once you’ve “absorbed” the curse?”

Luke shrugged. “Nothing really, I’m just exhausted.”

Adelaide pressed her lips into a thin line and crossed her arms but didn’t say anything else. The room fell silent for a moment before Nitesh broke the silence by saying a quick goodbye and leaving. But then it was quiet again. None of the friends spoke and Jakob began to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

“Are the three you open during the month of August?” Adelaide asked with a small smile playing on her lips.

“Yeah,” Luke said.

“Most likely,” Cecillia replied.

“I think,” Jakob answered.

“What would you think about crashing at my place for a bit?” Adelaide asked. “After all Nitesh said my mother would be gone, we only have to be wary of Dax and hope he doesn’t find out. But I barely saw him last summer so it shouldn’t be a problem. I’m thinking we could try to get to know each other more since we’ve been idiots together and nearly died several times, yet I barely know anything about you besides your personalities.”

“Count me in,” Jakob said. After all, he spent most of his summer in a room in the Leaky Cauldron with textbooks and that was about it. He would have more fun hanging out with his new friends than alone in a cramped room with an uncomfortable bed.

“Sounds good to me,” Cecillia said, “But one of those nights were having makeovers and Luke,” Her eyes darted to him and he began to shrink away from her. “I  _ get _ to do your eyebrows.”

“I have a feeling I’m going to regret signing up for this,” He groaned.

Adelaide chuckled and said while grinning from ear to ear, “it’s settled then. I’ll send each of you a letter with the details. Can’t wait till then.”

Jakob couldn’t help but smile as well. Cecillia began to go on a rant about how the right use of makeup could get Luke hired to any job or get any girl while Luke rolled his eyes and made many sarcastic comments.

Joy bloomed inside of Jakob and for the first time in a while, he was truly happy. He and his friends were alive and the doctors had said Adelaide would be allowed to leave the hospital within the next few weeks. Not only that but throughout most of August he’d be able to be with the people he loved spending time with. He would have to tell the ministry that he’d be with friends for that time but he knew they didn’t really care since nothing had triggered yet. The one hope he had was that Nitesh would keep the promise he had made so long ago and not inform Adelaide about who and what he was.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super short chapter, sorry. I'm planning to have the next chapters be longer but I wasn't really sure what else to put in here.  
> Also, I don't know if you noticed but the physical description of Luke (eyes, hair, skin tone) changed. The image inside of my head changed so I threw the character descriptions into this chapter so all of you know. (Also, I wanted to make this chapter bigger)  
> Also, also this is going to update very slowly. I have two other fanfics going on and they are my top priority.   
> Also, also, also, if you like this chapter feel free to comment, leave a kudo, bookmark, or tell other Harry Potter nerds about this series. BYEEEEEE~! :)


End file.
